Will You Be My Valentines?
by Linkie
Summary: Story related from Brooke’s, Peyton’s and Lucas’ POVs. Brooke is spending Valentine's Day alone. Peyton decides to do sth to mend her relationship with her. Meanwhile, Lucas makes a final decision about who he is in love with. ONESHOT Please R&R!


**Will you be my Valentines? **

_Description_: A one shot about lost friendships, and love.

_Summary_: Story related from Brooke's, Peyton's and Lucas' POVs. Brooke is spending Valentine's Day alone. Peyton decides to do something to mend her relationship with her bestfriend. Meanwhile Lucas makes a final decision about who he is in love with.

_Coupling references_: BP (no slash)/BL/LP, small mentions of JP.

_Words_: 5483

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: I do own absolutely nothing from One Tree Hill, sadly. But if it was the case, Leyton wouldn't be an item and Naley wouldn't be so cheesy. Then maybe, the show wouldn't have gotten 4 seasons…and not even a pilot! (lol)

_A/N_: I wanted to do it! I've been wanting to make a Valentine's Day story for so long! It is very different from my other stories since there is some _Leyton_ in there… I'm totally pro Brucas though. Brooke is my favourite character by far! But I still love Peyton too. And I miss Breyton friendship. The only one who tends to annoy me is Lucas who doesn't act like he knows what he really wants, jumping from one girl to another, constantly.

_

* * *

_

_How many things can change in one hour? _

**---**

**Brooke's POV**

8:36 pm

Spending my seventieth birthday without my bestfriend and boyfriend was terrible. I had just gone through a hard break-up with the guy who was supposed to be my only love, and I was no longer talking to the girl who had always been a constant in my life. It hurt. I have to admit that I feel like I am the one to blame in the story. I was the one who shut them out of my life first. Peyton didn't want anything but to be truthful with me, her bestfriend of 10 years. And Lucas… well he was just being himself. Indecisive, wanting everything and nothing at the same time. I suppose that they are together right now, probably enjoying the blissfulness of their newfound love. And I am alone. Desperately alone in that big house of Rachel's. She is gone, too. She went out because she didn't want to spend Valentine's Day alone, with me. I had to laugh when she said to me she needed a good fuck and probably would find some hot loner. I envy her ever so carefree behaviour. I lost that freedom the day I realized that I wouldn't keep a guy by acting those slutty ways. I'm glad I did change for the 'better' but sometimes I wish I wouldn't be the girl I am today. Because I still lost him, after all. And I lost them both.

Why wasn't I good enough? For both of them…

Why did Peyton choose her love for Lucas over the one she had for me? She knew how much he meant to me, that he was the first and only guy I really ever fell for and she ruined that for me. I know that he is as involved as her. I mean, he's not blameless or anything, but it just hurts so much more that it was with her, my bestfriend. And I still miss her, though. I miss them. I can't help it.

I guess I'll always wonder why our friendship wasn't stronger than her feelings for him. I am pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

**---**

**Peyton's POV**

8:32 pm

I knew she would be sucking here the whole night. That's typical Brooke… She can pretend she doesn't care, but I know she does more than ever. I can't believe Lucas and I finally did it. Our relationship was strong and beautiful, but not what our hearts desired, after all. We both couldn't help but think of the other people involved despite themselves in our relationship. The shadows in our love life. Brooke and Jake. She is still and would always be my bestfriend, deep inside. I think we both know it. We are destined to be each other's rocks, even if we have our huge arguments. She is like a sister to me and we understand each other better than anyone else could, regardless of our differences and quarrels.

I actually remember of the day we made a pact. A pinkie promise that no boy would ever come between us. It was way before Lucas, way before high school. The roles had been inversed. Brooke had felt something for MY boyfriend of the moment. I will always remember the time when he chose her to dance a slow during Nathan's thirteenth birthday party. Brooke regretted flirting with him. Yes, at only twelve years old, Brooke Davis was already a flirt. Every guy wanted to be with her, every girl wanted to hang out with her. She was the fantasy daughter of every parent. I should have figured it would happen. She was already the perfect epitome of the archetypal Prom Queen. Whereas, I had braces, my curls weren't really drawn and I was shy. I am missing my bestfriend tonight…I need her. That's why I decided to stop by.

So I am right in front of the Gatina's mansion, pondering on knocking on the door or just cowardly leave.

**---**

**Lucas' POV**

8:37 pm 

She finally did it. We couldn't live in a lie anymore. There was no passion between us. We never argued, the relationship was…flat. I think I will never choose though. Maybe I'm not made for any of the two girls that are already in my heart? Though, I can't help but think of them. Brooke especially… I guess she's out there enjoying a date with a stranger she just met, or having fun at Tim's party… Maybe both? And Peyton… she might just be brooding right now. And sketching something about what happened today. Our break-up. She is the one who initiated it; I wouldn't have broached the subject for anything in the world. Especially not on a special day like today. Call me a cheesy dreamy guy or anything, but I like Valentine's Day. Well, I did before anyway.

Is there something wrong with me? I mean, it already happened before. I always get dumped. That's why I'm wondering why I can't see the signs that something is wrong with a girlfriend? Brooke partly broke up with me because she didn't miss me anymore. I remember that trip with mom after Keith's death. I had missed her like crazy. I couldn't stop thinking of her. But once we were finally reunited… I don't know. Something was still missing. And I thought for a while that it was because she wasn't Peyton Sawyer. But I was dead wrong. Because there was something missing with Peyton, too. I am willing to admit it now. We had our happy moments, just like I had happiness and blissfulness with Brooke, too. I am lying on the ground of the Rivercourt right now, thinking of the last few months, and the drama. I need to see her. I just hope she will hear me out.

**---**

**Brooke's POV**

8:39 pm

It is Peyton. She looks quite nervous. She was never nervous around me before. "Can I come in? I really need to talk to you right now?"

"Sure, it's not like I have something better to do, anyway." I can tell I am surprised to see her. I thought she would be spending the night with her boyfriend, and here she is. I lead her to the living room, not saying anything else. I don't know if she is okay, but she is acting strangely. She keeps doing some sounds with her mouth. I never knew she was such a musician! I let out a small laugh at my not so funny remark. But hey! Don't mock me! I need some cheering up, since I am very depressed.

"Rachel's not here, I suppose?" She questions with anxiety. She knows Rachel hates her. I don't know why though. I mean, she never did anything to her.

"Of course not. So why did you want to see me?"

"I just miss my bestfriend Brooke, and I am so sorry about Lucas and me!"

"Peyton…" Seriously, what can I say to her? I am not mad at her anymore; I just don't understand why she threw years of friendship out for a guy.

"We broke up. Well, actually, I was the one who took the initiative."

"Why?"

"I just… I think we were better off friends. And…um, Jake called."

"Oh…"

"And it wasn't fair to you. I had made a promise to you."

"Peyt… I am not mad at you about what happened. Bitter but not mad anymore."

"Lucas loves you too, you know?"

"That guy doesn't know who he loves Peyton." I affirm and she shrugs at me, knowing perfectly that I'm right. I wonder if he tried to defend himself or just went through it. "How did he react to the break-up?"

"It went pretty well to be honest. It's like he didn't care." I have to laugh at her remark. I just thought the same after I broke up with him. He didn't follow me or tried to say anything. He sat still, impassive, and only watched me talking. "I can't believe I have been so blind. I mean, I was willing to risk everything we had together to be with him." Her face shows me that she regrets what happened.

"That's not true Peyton. I mean, yeah, that wasn't very cool to do what you did, but you can't help who you love. And besides, I know you tried to overcome your feelings for my sake. I suppose it was just the way to be."

"When did you get so clever, B. Davis?"

"I dunno, I guess since I realized Lucas was only a boy among many others." I shrug and she looks at me curiously.

"You are still in love with him, aren't you?" Damn! And I thought I could fool her now…

"He was my first love, Peyt; I'll always feel something close to love for him." _And right now, he is the only one in my heart. _

**---**

**Peyton's POV**

8:52 pm

"Is there something good on TV tonight?" I ask her as we both sit on the leather couch. I look around; as it is the first real time I'm in Rachel's house. It looks nice; there are lots of paintings and objects hanging on the walls. Few furniture but expensive, I notice. There aren't any pictures or photos of the Gattina family. It is a bit strange.

"I don't think so. I had planned to re-watch 'The Notebook' since it's been a while." She suggests with a sly smile and I nod slowly.

"Cool." I am not a fanatic like Brooke is, but I loved the book enough to support the movie again.

"I have some pop corn, and also ice-cream and marshmallows." Brooke counts and I smile at her enthusiasm. I'm glad I came, I'm glad we talked, too. It's funny, but I am under the impression that nothing happened between us. I mean, no drama, no Lucas. "Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather go out and meet some hot guys? Rachel gave me the address of the club she went to, in case I would want to join her…" She bits her bottom lip, as she always does when she is unsure about something.

"Not really, B. I'm not ready for the whole dating thing again." I sigh softly and she titles her head to the side, with a mischievous smirk.

"Even if it was for Jagielski?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about his call!"

"Oh c'mon, you know me! I can't help myself!" She laughs and I roll my eyes at her. She throws me the DVD box so I can put it in the player while she goes to the kitchen to retrieve our food. Just as I'm about to press open, I hear doorbell.

"Brooke! You heard?"

"Yeah!" She shouts back and I hear her footsteps on the floor. She seems to be running. I decide to go see who it is and start to walk to the doorway. I hear her gasping, and I stop walking. She finally replies with a cold tone,

"Lucas?"

**---**

**Lucas' POV**

8:55 pm

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Peyton appears from behind Brooke, opening the door wider. Brooke stands up, shocked to see me, I guess. I can't help but let out a sigh while noticing Peyton's glare. She is the one who broke up and yet, she makes me feel responsible. Unbelievable! What is she even doing here? I thought they weren't on speaking terms… I clear my throat, and focus on Brooke, trying to forget that my other former girlfriend is there, too.

"Hey, um, I was just passing by, on my way back from, um, the, um, Rivercourt."

"Lucas…" Brooke starts, and it's funny because she is almost whining.

"I need to talk to you."

"Seriously? I mean, you haven't been talking to me for a while and I" She doesn't know what to expect, obviously Peyton doesn't either.

"Well, please, just give me two minutes." I request and she nods softly, before looking back at Peyton who only remains stoic. Brooke takes her coat from the hanging and steps out of the house. It wouldn't have been easy if Peyton had been there to hear me… Not that I think it will go smoothly right now.

"You better be quick, it's cold and Peyton and I were about to watch a movie." She says softly, her teeth a bit chattering. I nod at her and motion for a walk around the house. Rachel's got a big garden so… Brooke sighs but follows my lead. We walked in silence for what seem hours when really, only a few seconds had passed. "So…" She breaks through the silence and I jerk my head to the side. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I guess you are aware of Peyton breaking up with me?"

"Look, I don't know what you've got into mind Lucas, but if you are here to talk me into getting back with Peyton, you can leave already!" I'm sure she still feels something for me, it's so obvious. The way she acts around me. The venom in her voice when she talks about Peyton and me…

"No, no! I just…needed to know where you were standing…" There I said it.

"Lucas, it's been over three months since we…broke up. I am over it, really."

"But I am not." I know I drop a bombshell, but she has to know that she's still present in my life. I dreamed about her several times those last weeks and I can't help but feel jealousy everytime a guy is around her. I'm glad Chase isn't in Tree Hill anymore. If he were, I'm sure she would have fallen for him. I guess that's selfish but I can't help but want her to love me, and only me. I know that's not fair and stupid.

**---**

**Peyton's POV**

8:57 pm

I am right beside the window, trying to find out what he is telling her. I can't see her face, but she doesn't move, even when he gets dangerously close to her face. Damn! What is she doing? She can't let him in again! He has been nothing but a lie to her! I don't want him to hurt her again. She doesn't deserve it. We both have to stop fantasizing about Lucas Scott, because he is absolutely not the kind of guy that will make us happy. I cross my fingers, hoping she will pull away. Shit! What the… No, it's all good, they're just…hugging, I guess. It still bothers me that Lucas is trying to switch from me to her all the time. He's just a player hidden behind his good appearance and manners. Why is that everytime I'm trying to get close to my bestfriend, he is here to pull us apart? He's like poison to my relationship with Brooke.

**---**

**Brooke's POV**

8:58 pm

I can't help but feel the need to be close to him, I need the proximity even if he hurt me so badly. I still love him too, but I can't tell him now. It's too soon. And I'm sure Peyton's right behind the window, waiting for my next move. He's not being fair to us. Switching from one to another like he doesn't care about our feelings. Twice. Twice in not even two years had he separated us. I couldn't let him do it again. We needed a closure, the three of us, and for good.

"Lucas, I can't let you do that to me again… You can't keep on acting bipolar with Peyton and me. I think…I think you need to take some time to figure out who you really want."

"I know what I want, Brooke. And it's you, I'm positive now."

"Just like you were at the beginning of the year? Or just after the championship? Luke…"

"Brooke…" I step away from him and he stands up, nervously switching from one foot to another.

"You people are unbelievable! You have some nerve!" Between Peyton who doesn't know if she wants to be with Jake, or if she's supposed to be with Lucas, and Lucas who still hesitates between us… Our life's so screwed up!

"Brooke, I… I am sincerely sorry for what I pulled you through." He's so sweet… but I'm not falling for his act. Not again.

"I know you are, but it doesn't erase the pain. Just go home."

"I… I'm sorry but I need to talk to Peyton before… I know I'm asking you a lot but…" How stupid was I to think he only wanted to talk to me for once? He had to see his precious Peyton before leaving! I can't believe I'm still so jealous! But she's always his first priority, even when he claims that he loves me.

"You are an ass, you know that?" I just mutter and leave him standing in the garden. I turn to him when I notice he's not moving an inch. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Brooke." I can't even reply to him, I have a limp in my throat, right now. I can't talk, I can't even look at him.

**---**

**Lucas' POV**

9:01 pm

Brooke is looking incredibly gorgeous in that simple outfit. She wear sportswear but god, she never looked so hot. I can't help but feel like I made a mistake by letting her go twice. I know I still love her. She completes me. She brings the fun into my life. I always used to be so broody, and silent. With her, I felt like I was alive, and happy.

Meantime, Peyton and I are so close emotionally. I always thought we would be so good together. I mean, she's gorgeous and just amazing. We have meaningful talks, the same interests; we can do anything together without getting bored. We are like soulmates.

She opens the door and lets me in. I spot Peyton coming over and give her a tiny smile, not knowing if she is angry at me or not. She replies with a curious lift of eyebrow but quickly breaks the gaze.

"Luke wants to talk to you, Goldilocks." Brooke announces and walks away without turning back. I can tell she's tense, and probably mad at me. I swear I must be stupid. Why did I even mention Peyton?

"What's up?" Peyton's voice cuts off my thoughts and I smile a bit before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you were okay." I stutter and she nods a bit and smiles brightly. I guess I have my answer.

"I'm fine. Brooke and I, we decided we would try again, for good this time."

"Great. Peyton, you never gave me a reason this afternoon, for our break up."

"Well, I don't think you need one. You didn't even have something planned for tonight. I mean, I am, um was your girlfriend and since it was Valentine's Day… I just thought…" She trails off and I scoff at her.

"Who told you I didn't have a surprise? You're so quick to judge, it's unbelievable!"

"If you came back here, just to argue with her, you can go out." I turn around and see Brooke standing by the door. She's so hostile to me! How come she doesn't blame Peyton too?

"I just needed to understand since she seems to blame me, Brooke. And it's none of your business, anyway." Was I being too harsh? No, yes, probably.

"You're in my house so I have every right…" She puts her hands on her hips and opens the door.

"Why are you so mad that I'm talking to her? You just rejected me for God's sake!" I stand where I am and probably glare at her. God! Why is she damn stubborn! She is so beautiful when she's mad.

"That's just a how so good reason! You know what Lucas? Fine, just talk to her, but don't ever speak to me again!"

"Brooke!" I yell after her as she races through the door. I look back at Peyton, who only scoffs. "Damn it!" I swear under my breath. Peyton shakes her head at me and runs after her. I remain here, not knowing what I am supposed to do now… Should I be waiting, or going?

**---**

**Peyton's POV**

9:05 pm

Lucas can be such a jerk sometimes! Why did he even talk to her _that_ harshly? He may just be bitter because she apparently told him she didn't want to get back together with him, but it is not a reason. She's been sensitive since their break up and he talking rudely to her isn't going to improve things between them. I run after her, and god, she sure can run! Damn! Is she going to stop anytime soon? There we go… She stops, thank god, I'm out of breath. I watch her bend down a bit. She puts her hands on her knees and inhales and exhales deeply. I walk to her slowly and remain a few meters away.

"Peyton…" She whimpers and I wrap my arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"No… Tell me why I'm still in love with that jerk?" She asks as we both sit on the ground.

"He's good looking and does smooth talk really easily?" I joke and immediately it becomes less tense between us. She smiles a little and bit the inside of her cheek.

"He's hurt me so badly though. Am I a masochist?" She asks with a dry laugh and I shrug, not knowing what to say. Because if she is one, I am too.

"I just think… I don't know B. Lucas's something special, that's for sure. But I know a thing though: you deserve so much better than the crap he's pulling on you."

"I missed you so much P. Sawyer." She says wiping her hands on her pants before hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, hun. Hey, you know what? We're gonna get back to Rachel's and then we'll kick Luke out."

"I hope you have a gun then. So if he doesn't want to go I shoot him right there." She says with all the seriousness of the world and points to her chest, where her heart is. I laugh a little and help her up.

**---**

**Brooke's POV**

9:28 pm

The way back home was filled with laugher and fun. God, I missed her so much! Rachel is great, fun and all, but Peyton, that's Peyton. She's my moody, sarcastic and silent but I love her more than anyone… She's like the sister I never had. My Constantine.

We both enter the house and immediately I am harassed by a worried Lucas. Before I can move out of the way, he's hugging me tightly, whispering sweet apologizing words into my ear. I try not to let myself go, but it feels so good to be in his arms.

"I love you Brooke. Never think otherwise. I just wanted to know if I had done something wrong with her, and if she was really okay with the break-up." He says glancing up at Peyton who stands besides me.

"And, are you Peyt?" I ask though I already know the answer. But it feels so good to hear it.

"More than okay, don't worry. It was a mutual agreement."

"Okay." I realize that I didn't move from my spot in Lucas' arms and he doesn't seem to be bothered by it either. I pull away a little and Lucas puts his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, I guess I'll just go. See you two." He says and opens the door, looking kinda defeated.

"Lucas!" I hear Peyton say and am curious to know what she is going to tell him.

"Yeah?" He replies his hand remaining on the doorknob.

"Why don't we all hang out here? I mean, it's Valentine's Day for God's sake! Everybody needs some TLC!"

"Peyton!" I hiss and both Peyton and Lucas turn to me. I know what she's doing! Shit, she just gets back friends with me and is now trying to patch things up with her ex-boyfriend who happens to be my ex, too.

"That's fine Brooke, you don't have to oppose so vigorously. I am leaving, don't worry."

"Don't!" I can't help but protest. I don't want him to go. Peyton smiles at me. She looks like she is when she's watching a cheesy movie, waiting for _the_ kiss or something. Lucas looks a bit taken aback but closes the door and walks back to me. I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck to embrace him. I motion for Peyton to join us and we hug. I'm sure we look like fools. But we're finally _reunited_. And for good this time, I hope.

**---**

**Lucas' POV**

9:32 pm

"Okay, so since I am the only guy in here, I have two fantastic Valentines. That's great." Okay, that was lame but Brooke is laughing at least. Peyton just rolls her eyes but can't help but chuckles a second later.

"And where are our presents?" Brooke asks with a pout and I smile slyly at her. They won't believe it!

"Okay, so maybe you won't believe me, but I have one for each of you."

"Seriously?"

"I brought yours months ago, thinking we would still be together… I guess I was a bit naïve."

"No! That's very _cute_." Peyton rolls her eyes at her bestfriend who giggles at her.

"And, I bought yours a few days earlier. Seriously, who does break up with her boyfriend on Valentine's Day?"

"I'm sorry but I just thought it was better to do it now than let it going on any longer."

"I'm glad you did it today, so I get to spend quality time with both of you instead of being all alone."

"So, uh, I'm gonna go retrieve the gifts from my car." I say and wink at them both. Brooke sends me a seductive smile while Peyton turns back to the TV.

**---**

**Peyton's POV**

9:34 pm

"Don't you think it's weird that he's got you a Valentine's gift? I mean me too, but we were still together this morning so…" I trail off and she shrugs, not really caring of the reason. All she wants is to have her gift.

"I like the idea. I don't care if it's strange or unconventional." She says and I can't help but smile at her.

"My, my, Brooke, your vocabulary grew up!" I tease her and she smiles confidentially before nudging my sides.

"Oh shut up! I just happen to read more books and less Vogue, that's all." She admits, a bit shyly and I can't help but laugh.

"Is it the Lucas Scott effect?"

"I don't know but I like it. I would have never thought books were so amazing." She says still astonished by her discovery.

"I don't know if books are amazing but you are anyway."

"Aw! Thanks Peyton!" I smile up at her and she almost jumps on me to give me a hug. "I love you P."

"I love you too B."

"Hey, group hug again?" Lucas grins when he enters the room with two gift-wrapped in a red paper. Brooke jumps off of me and runs to him, grinning too.

"Which one is mine?"

"The smaller." She pouts at him and Lucas let out another chuckle. She's just too easy to fool. "Kidding. Here." She shoves him in the chest softly but takes it anyway, with a smile. She unwraps it in milliseconds and before I can see what it is, she is kissing Lucas all over the face. He chuckles a little, tightening his grip around her waist. I feel like the fifth wheel right now. I clear my throat and they pull away smiling from ear to ear.

"So, what is it?"

"His book!" Brooke replies very excited by her gift. His book? I thought he was still writing it?

"What? I thought you weren't even close to being done with it?" I ask him who looks sheepishly at me.

"It's not the same one. This isn't really a novel or anything of that sort. It's a letters collection."

"Whoa, that's cool!"

"What about hers? Give it to her!" Brooke says excitedly and Lucas hands me the gift. I unwrap it and I can tell I'm surprised. He knew all along.

"It's an air ticket for Savannah. How did you know?" I whisper to him and he smiles down, reassuringly. He takes my other hand in his and strokes it softly.

**---**

**Lucas' POV**

9:36 pm

"Let's just say some person called me at the beginning of the month. The flight takes off Wednesday night. It's an open return so you're not forced to go back." I tease her and she lunges towards me only to hug me. God, I love those girls. I see by the corner of my eye Brooke opening the book. She's reading it now. I'm apprehensive. What if she thinks it is too much?

"God Lucas, you're a so naughty boy. You couldn't wait ten lines before making allusions to the sex. I know I'm like the sex Goodness but seriously…" She is even blushing at my written words. God job man! I congratulate myself. I grab the book from her hands and the ticket from Peyton's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dude?" Peyton asks and I laugh at her, walking backwards.

"Luke… What's wrong?" Brooke asks more concerned. I laugh a bit and then say:

"You two can have your presents to one condition." I start and wait for a reaction. Brooke furrows her eyebrows and Peyton sighs out loud. "Will you be my Valentines? Both of you?"

"Hell yes! Every year if you give us so good gifts!"

"I'd rather have a rat as a boyfriend but if it's only for Valentine's Night, why not?"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad as a boyfriend!" I protest and Peyton rolls her eyes at me. Apparently she doesn't agree to this.

"Yeah right…"

"Don't worry; I'll take her place…" Brooke says softly and as I turn to her, she walks closer to me. "I love you Lucas, you know?" I nod at her, a bit surprised but not too much.

"I love you too Brooke." I tell her and open my arms to her. She slides into them and looks up, smiling softly. I am so mesmerized by her. She is intoxicating.

"But you have to promise me it's for good this time. I've been hurt too many times already and…"

"Peyton and I, we had our chance and it sucked." I chuckle a bit at the curly-haired and this one sticks her tongue out to me. Very mature, Sawyer.

"Thanks a lot Luke." Peyton pipes up and I laugh at the face she makes.

"Sorry, Peyton. We just aren't meant to be after all." I turn back to my favourite brunette and she smiles sweetly at me. I can't believe she's willing to give me another chance. I mean… I wasn't expecting that much for tonight. "I didn't stop loving you the whole time we were apart." I whisper in her ear and feel her shivering.

"Swear it." She mumbles and I can't help but see the hurt in her eyes. I know I hurt her so badly, and I feel so sorry.

"I swear to you Brooke. It's for good this time. I promise I won't do the same mistakes." I feel like saying so much more but I'm already out of breath.

"P., you're a witness, uh?" Peyton only nods at her, a small smile on her face. The three of us remained silent for a while, lost in our thoughts.

"I love you both very much but can you just stop eyeing each other so intently and just kiss or something so we can move on!" We are both so nervous but move in for a soft kiss which I would have liked to turn passionate but Brooke breaks away quickly. She smiles up at me, and turns to Peyton, who is arms crossed, sulking.

"Oh! You know I love you too Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer!" Brooke says to her bestfriend and both begin giggling.

"That's great! We established we all loved each other. Maybe we could have a threesome?" Peyton replies sarcastically once she sobers down and I don't say it, but that would make my night!

"Keep dreaming Luke." Brooke says with a smirk. I can't believe her! How did she…guess my thoughts? Unless she thought about it too… She smiles at me; I smile back and look over at Peyton, who is smiling at us, too.

**---**

_One hour… and everything changes _

**---**

_**T**he En**d**_

_

* * *

_

It sucked, didn't it? I know it did! I mean, there wasn't anything special about this story, just some useless stuff. I just wanted to… I don't know. Show that Lucas loved them both, but that he had finally made up his mind and Peyton too.

Please R&R and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
